


Appetizer

by DiamondDesire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small spanking drabble... Enjoy. And shitty title cause I can't do titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetizer

A slap rung through the kitchen, followed by a gasp. Eren stood there, hands planted on the counter, cheeks red, ass left warm and tingling.

And there was Erwin. The man continued to chop the onions as if nothing happened, as if he hadn't slapped his ass just a second ago.

_So hot._

"Do it again."

"Hmm?"

Eren's eyes narrowed.

_Asshole._

Two can play that game. Eren listened to the rhythmic sounds of the knife hitting the cutting board as he unbuttoned his jacket. He made sure his moves were slow and exaggerated. His jacket fell and the cutting stopped. Now for the tie.

Eren..." The voice was low, authoritative. A demand to stop.

Eren couldn't stop his smile even if he wanted to and with a final yank, the tie was gone. It soon joined the jacket on the floor. "Mr. Smith..." Oh yes, he was mocking him. A quick glance told Eren it was working. Erwin face did not hold its usual composed appearance. His eyes were focused on Eren, mouth slightly open.

Got him.

Then Eren was exactly where he wanted; bent over counter with Erwin behind him, delivering the sweet punishment. Smack after smack after smack, it left Eren breathless and dizzy. In the fog of his mind, Eren could only focus on the scalding heat from his ass. He was not aware his breathing became short, strangled gasps, nor was he aware of the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

But Erwin was. He stopped, knowing Eren was on the verge. The boy whined and his hand moved.

Not yet.

Erwin leaned over him, trapping his wrists; a human cage with shackles. Eren was not allowed to touch himself.

Not yet.

Eren whimpered, "Asshole."

Erwin hummed, leaning closer, his lips barely brushing against the shell of Eren's ear. "We'll finish later," and he freed him, returning to the onions.


End file.
